


close your mouth (open up your heart) by susiecarter [traduzione]

by Koan_abyss



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, Antagonism, Bad Flirting, Communication Failure, Developing Relationship, Forgiveness, Guilt, Italian translation, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Yuletide Treat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Dopo gli avvenimenti di Justice League, Clark non è sicuro di cosa pensare di Bruce Wayne, o se riuscirà mai a capirlo. Ma forse tutto ciò che gli serve è un piccolo aiuto.O: cinque volte in cui Clark ha parlato con altre persone di Bruce, più la volta che è finalmente riuscito a parlare con Bruce.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	close your mouth (open up your heart) by susiecarter [traduzione]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [close your mouth (open up your heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140424) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Un'altra traduzione! Mi sto divertendo troppo. Come al solito, andate a leggere TUTTO quello che susiecarter ha mai scritto:)

**(scambiare qualche stronzata superficiale non equivale a una conversazione)**

“Tutta la banca?” dice Clark, giusto nel caso in cui abbia sentito male.

E Bruce gli sorride, leggero e amichevole, e risponde, con una scrollata di spalle, “È come un riflesso per me.”

Ok. Certo. Clark esita per un secondo, preso tra l’istinto di scuotere la testa o magari roteare gli occhi, e la tenue sensazione che dovrebbe provare a essere un pelo più educato col tizio che lo ha riportato indietro dal mondo dei morti.

Anche se è lo stesso tizio che ha anche fatto del suo meglio per ucciderlo.

Trova un compromesso e si schiarisce la gola, sollevando una mano per sfregarsi a disagio la nuca. “Be’, qualunque cosa abbia fatto—come ho detto, non potrà in alcun modo essere abbastanza, ma suppongo sia un inizio: grazie, signor Wayne.”

“Bruce, ti prego,” risponde Bruce. “E come ho detto: non preoccupartene.”

Sta ancora sorridendo, e il suo tono è caldo, affabile. Ma Clark si ritrova ad esitare comunque, con la sensazione di non poter limitarsi a quelle poche parole. “Suppongo che tornerete in città? Tutti voi, intendo,” aggiunge, dando un’occhiata al di sopra della propria spalla a Diana e Arthur, Victor, Barry, con degli scatoloni in mano.

“Già,” fa Bruce, leggero. “Ma non preoccuparti. Non c’è bisogno che ti affretti a tornare. Il mondo se l’è cavata senza Superman per un po’; puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che ti serve per rimetterti in carreggiata.” Dà una pacca a Clark sulla spalla, e quel suo sorriso si fa un po’ obliquo per un attimo. “Resteremo in contatto.”

Clark lo guarda e—dovrebbe probabilmente parlare con Mamma prima, ma dubita che lei direbbe di no. Perché no? Che male potrebbe fare? “Dovresti restare.”

Bruce solleva le sopracciglia.

“Resta qui,” ripete Clark. “Cena con noi, almeno, anche se devi essere a Gotham domattina. Sono sicuro che Mamma sarebbe contenta di averti qui. Tutti voi. Se dovremo lavorare assieme—”

“Penso di no,” risponde Bruce.

Lo pronuncia gentilmente, in modo placido, eppure è inequivocabilmente un rifiuto. Bruce non fa nessuno sforzo di addolcirlo o spiegarlo, o di offrire una qualunque motivazione.

Stava guardando Clark in modo così fermo, così categorico, un attimo fa?

“O solo per pranzo,” corregge Clark con cautela. “So che devi essere occupato, ma—"

“Lavoreremo assieme, sicuro,” dice Bruce prima che lui possa finire. “Ma questo è tutto, Clark, prometto.” Ride un poco, e scuote la testa. “Non mi aspetto di finire a scambiarci regali di compleanno, o a fare pigiama party—o di restare a cena a casa di tua madre.”

Clark sbatte le palpebre. “Pensavo solo che magari potremmo cogliere l’occasione per conoscerci—"

“Mi dispiace,” fa Bruce vivacemente. “Magari posso metterti in agenda qualche altra volta, eh?”

Sorride di nuovo e si volta; ma ora, per la prima volta, sembra a Clark che nel suo atteggiamento ci sia come qualcosa di—patinato, liscio e levigato, impersonale. Non proprio il sorriso che Bruce Wayne ha rivolto a Clark Kent a quella raccolta fondi di Luthor, ma un po’ troppo simile a quello per sentirsi a proprio agio. Quella piattezza, in modo in cui non arriva agli occhi di Bruce.

E Clark resta dov’è e guarda Bruce Wayne allontanarsi, e sente qualcosa di amaro e risentito farsi strada a forza nel suo petto. Bruce ha cercato di _ucciderlo_ , e lui è stato in grado di passarci sopra. Ora fa un mezzo sforzo per allungare una mano, e Bruce lo respinge?

Si morde un labbro, e si costringe a smetterla di fissare la schiena di Bruce. Dall’umore in cui è potrebbe dargli fuoco, e quello non sarebbe affatto d’aiuto.

È ok. Solo perché lavorano assieme non significa che debbano diventare amici. Solo perché sono supereroi, solo perché hanno combattuto fianco a fianco e vinto; solo perché si sono tipo salvati a vicenda, anche se non era proprio quello che volevano fare—

Non vuol dire che significhi qualcosa. Forse Bruce Wayne è proprio il cretino che Clark ha sempre pensato che fosse.

**uno**

Non ha proprio intenzione di domandare.

È solo che non riesce a smettere di chiederselo, tutto qui.

Ha avuto un sacco di occasioni di rivedere Bruce, da dopo Steppenwolf. Bruce li ha messi tutti al corrente dei suoi piani per ciò che rimane di Villa Wayne, e naturalmente c’è molto che una squadra di individui super veloci e super forti può fare per aiutare a restaurare l’edificio che diventerà il loro quartier generale.

Ma ancora non riesce a decidersi. Continua a ripensarci, a tornargli in mente, ancora e ancora. Quindi Bruce—pensava semplicemente che non contasse nulla? Aveva messo da parte tutto: il risentimento, la paura, la rabbia, che l’avevano portato ad attaccare Superman? _Ho solo rimediato a un errore, è tutto_. Era davvero quello che pensava della situazione? Un errore, fatto e poi corretto. Rimasto nel passato a cui apparteneva, e ora Clark è solo un altro membro di questa—questa Lega della Giustizia, e quello è tutto ciò che conta?

Difficilmente sembra possibile. Il modo in cui Bruce si era fissato, quella ferocia implacabile con la quale avevano girato l’uno attorno all’altro. Clark ricorda ancora quanto era stato frustrante, la sensazione di non potersi girare senza finire incontro a quel maledetto Uomo Pipistrello, che gli stava col fiato sul collo, quando aveva già così tanti altri problemi; quando tutto il resto della sua vita stava già cadendo a pezzi attorno a lui. Tutto quello che aveva cercato di fare era aiutare le persone—e questo tizio, questo Bruce Wayne, un riccone lavativo con troppo tempo per le mani a cui piaceva dedicarsi a un po’ di vigilantismo e a far ammazzare gente in prigione, pensava che _Clark_ fosse un problema? Gesù.

Ma Bruce non gli mostra che impeccabile, impersonale cortesia. Guarda a malapena Clark, e quando lo fa, è con uno di quei sorrisi insipidi, un’occhiata sollecita. Il suo tono è sempre regolare, gradevole—non caldo, ma neppure freddo o scostante. Tiepido.

E Clark potrebbe quasi essere incline a bersela, se non fosse che ci sono un sacco di parole che ricorda di essere stato tentato di applicare a Bruce Wayne, e ‘tiepido’ non è mai stata una di quelle, prima.

Così quando un giorno si ritrova sui terreni della villa con Victor, ad aspettare dei piani di marmo o altro che devono essere consegnati, finisce praticamente per sputar fuori: “Che cosa ne pensi di Bruce?”

Victor lo guarda di sottecchi, un singolo sopracciglio che comincia a sollevarsi. “Cosa ne penso di Bruce,” ripete assorto. “Cosa pensi _tu_ , di Bruce?”

Clark fa un cenno che spera trasmetta la piena estensione della sua impotente perplessità. “Non lo so,” dice. “Io non—non so neppure da che parte cominciare.” Scuote la testa. “È un po’ il motivo per cui sto cercando una seconda opinione. Tu—lui ti ha trovato, giusto? Ti ha chiesto di unirti alla squadra?”

“Lui? No,” fa Victor. “È stata Diana che mi ha convinto. Bruce era—" Fa una pausa, e dopo un attimo un angolo della sua bocca si solleva. “Bruce mi ha quasi fatto cambiare idea di nuovo, ad essere onesti. Era arrabbiato, motivato—ossessionato, forse.” E Victor stava guardando lontano, verso il parco; ma all’improvviso il suo sguardo ritorna a fissarsi su Clark, un fermo occhio scuro e una lama di luce rossa. “Voleva riportarti indietro. Non voleva mollare, non voleva arrendersi. Avrebbe discusso con tutti noi fino a un punto morto, persino con Diana. E poi probabilmente avrebbe preso e avrebbe cercato di farlo da solo, se non avessimo accettato di aiutarlo.”

Clark vuole ridere, dirsi d’accordo—quel poco che sa di Bruce si incastra in quella descrizione come il pezzo di un puzzle. Tranne che non vuole ridere per niente. Qualcosa gli blocca un poco il respiro in gola, invece; immaginare Bruce, il riservato, impeccabile, inamovibile Bruce, così disperato. Così disperato, per Clark.

“Già,” si sente dire. “Sì, sembra giusto. Quindi lui non è—non è uno da ‘acqua sotto i ponti’, diresti.”

“Non mi è sembrato uno con molta esperienza nel lasciar andare le cose, no,” concorda Victor, molto asciutto.

“E suppongo che non lo descriveresti—‘tiepido’.”

Victor gli rivolge un’occhiata incredula, e inclina il capo. “La calotta dell’Antartide,” risponde alla fine, “o le fiamme di Mordor, dipende da che lato lo vuoi guardare. Ma non posso dire di aver mai guardato Bruce Wayne e aver trovato molte vie di mezzo.”

Clark sospira, e si sfrega il dorso del naso con il pollice.

Non aveva molto senso per Clark che Bruce fosse semplicemente venuto a patti con lui; che tutto ciò dell’esistenza di Superman che disturbava Bruce semplicemente—non lo disturbasse più. Anche se Bruce era stato capace di mettere tutto temporaneamente da parte per occuparsi di Doomsday, non significava che fosse pronto a dimenticarlo.

Ma non lascia affatto meno confusi, pensare che Bruce era stato pronto a scontrarsi con _Diana_ per Clark, che l’avesse disseppellito dalla sua tomba e riportato indietro dalla morte, solo per sorridergli come se fosse un estraneo e ignorarlo il resto del tempo.

L’Antartide, sì; e poi la svolta a 180° di combattere spalla a spalla con Clark. E dopo una cosa del genere, come poteva chiunque accontentarsi di una via di mezzo?

“Sì,” mormora ad alta voce. “È più o meno quello che pensavo.”

**(pessime avance non equivalgono a una conversazione)**

Clark aveva valutato le sue opzioni, e deciso che forse quello che gli ci voleva era un approccio nuovo. Aveva lasciato che fosse Bruce a stabilire i termini delle loro interazioni come Batman e Superman, e ora con la Justice League. Ma Bruce Wayne non aveva avuto occasione di incontrare Clark Kent da quando Clark Kent era tornato dal quell’improvviso “anno sabbatico”.

Aveva immaginato che avrebbe avuto una chance di vedere un altro lato di Bruce. Magari di parlare con lui in un ambiente in cui Bruce non sentisse il bisogno di comportarsi in maniera professionale, in cui non sentisse il bisogno di tenere educatamente Clark a distanza.

Non si era aspettato—questo.

“Bene, bene, bene,” mormora Bruce, avvicinandoglisi decisamente troppo. Decisamente, decisamente troppo.

Clark si schiarisce la gola, e strattona un po’ il nodo della propria cravatta per raddrizzarlo; era come se il modo in cui Bruce lo aveva guardato un secondo prima, quell’occhiata fosca che lo percorreva dalla testa ai piedi e ritorno con apprezzamento, fosse in qualche modo riuscita a farlo sciogliere spontaneamente. “Uh, signor Wayne—"

“Che cosa ci fa un brav’uomo come lei a un party come questo?”

Bruce praticamente respira quelle parole proprio nell’orecchio di Clark, e Clark si scosta il più possibile senza rovesciarsi sul tavolo contro il quale Bruce lo ha bloccato, ma non sembra comunque abbastanza lontano.

“La stavo cercando, signor Wayne,” riesce a dire Clark. “Stavo solo, uh, speravo di poter parlare con lei per un minuto. Ottenere una dichiarazione su—"

“Oh, sono sicuro che potrei tirar fuori un sacco di dichiarazione per lei, signor Kent,” Bruce quasi—quasi fa _le fusa_ , profondo e vibrante, in un modo estremamente allarmante. “In effetti, immagino sarebbe un piacere farle delle _dichiarazioni_ per tutta la notte—"

“ _Bruce_ ,” soffia Clark, sconvolto, le orecchie in fiamme.

Ma quando Bruce si ritrae, è solo per rivolgergli un sorriso compiaciuto, scintillante; tranne che dietro le sue palpebre pigramente mezze abbassate, il suo sguardo è duro. “Che cosa ti aspettavi, Clark?” mormora. “Qual è il vero motivo per cui sei venuto qui?”

_Sei tu_ , non può rispondere Clark. _Solo tu, dannazione. Perché non puoi lasciarmi_ — _perché tu non_ —

Fissa Bruce, senza parole, con la faccia rossa e in imbarazzo, e Bruce gli offre un saluto distaccato con il bicchiere di champagne che ha in una mano e poi si gira e se ne va.

**due**

È infastidito, questo lo può ammettere.

Lo era già prima, e poi quel party è stato—non sapeva esattamente che cosa voleva o si era aspettato, ma non di sicuro non era stato _quello_.

L’idea di provare ad affrontare Bruce a riguardo, però, è imponderabile. Fare una scenata davanti alla faccia distaccatamente cortese di Bruce, dirgli che si è sentito disturbato o preso in giro—è impossibile. Impossibile.

Così si lascia cuocere, marinare nella propria rabbia cocente; cerca di lasciarselo alle spalle e dimenticarsene, ma non ci riesce.

La Sala è operativa, ormai. Sala della Giustizia—è così che la chiamano. Come se Bruce non fosse già abbastanza per confonderlo, a volte Clark attraversa le porte ed è ancora spiazzato da tutta quella faccenda. Quella generosità, ricostruire praticamente l’intero palazzo; tutto l’equipaggiamento, il salone, la sala riunioni, e senza contare le suite preparate per ciascuno di loro. Clark non può neanche cominciare a immaginare quanto sia costato. E—

E Bruce lo ha fatto per loro. Non ci sono altri motivi. Se avesse solo voluto sistemare la casa, avrebbe potuto farlo anni prima. Ma non l’ha fatto.

Naturalmente si comportava come se non fosse niente. Li aveva ignorati o zittiti con un cenno quando avevano provato a ringraziarlo; non ne voleva parlare.

E anche quello è fastidioso.

Non è che Clark va a cercare Arthur o qualcosa del genere. È solo seduto in salotto un pomeriggio mentre Clark è impegnato a cuocere a fuoco lento, e in qualche modo viene fuori.

“Trovi che Bruce sia frustrante?”

Arthur gira la testa appena il necessario per osservare Clark con quel suo pallido sguardo fermo, e scrolla una spalla. “Sicuro,” fa blandamente. “Il tipo è uno stronzo.”

Clark butta fuori un respiro. Bello sentirlo da qualcun altro, almeno. “Non sembri tanto scaldato a riguardo,” borbotta.

Arthur ci pensa su per un momento, poi scrolla di nuovo le spalle. “Penso che cominci a piacermi,” ammette. “Ci si dedica. Ci mette tutto se stesso. Posso rispettare una cosa del genere.”

“Ci si dedica,” ripete Clark.

“Sicuro,” fa Arthur. “Si è fatto tutta la strada fino alla cazzo di Islanda per cercarmi. Cercandomi, ficcando il naso in posti che non erano per lui. L’ho attaccato a un muro e ancora non si levava dal cazzo.” Scuote appena la testa, quasi con ammirazione. “E poi mi ha seguito fuori e ha continuato a chiedere. Doveva sapere che mi avrebbe fatto incavolare, ma lo ha fatto lo stesso. Immagino che pensasse che era davvero così importante.”

Clark sbatte le palpebre. Probabilmente gli sarebbe dovuto venire in mente un po’ prima, suppone, che Bruce _sapesse_ di star irritando Clark. Che Bruce lo sapeva e lo stava facendo lo stesso.

“Mi ha esasperato a morte,” sta dicendo Arthur, “ma, ehi, ha funzionato.” Fa un gesto verso di sé con entrambe le mani. “Sono qui, no?”

“Sì,” risponde Clark.

Perché era vero. Anche quello era da Bruce. Dedicato, come ha detto Arthur, verso qualunque cosa pensava potesse funzionare. Qualunque cosa poteva _costringere_ a funzionare, col suo cervello o forza di volontà o pura forza bruta, che fosse uccidere Superman o—

O riportarlo indietro.

Perché, dopo tutto—Clark è lì, non è vero? È questo che Bruce voleva. Quello che Bruce voleva, e che aveva fatto succedere.

Perché, forse, pensava che fosse davvero così importante.

**(strillarsi contro non equivale a una conversazione)**

Clark cerca di fare un passo indietro, dopo quell’occasione. Di essere paziente, quando può. Di non andare fuori di testa; di non farsi mandare fuori di testa da Bruce, più che altro.

Sarebbe amico di Bruce, se Bruce glielo permettesse. O almeno ci proverebbe. Ma se Bruce ancora non si fida di lui, o Clark non gli piace, o—o è ancora alla ricerca di controindicazioni, persino, in attesa di vedere se Clark è in effetti stato posseduto da una scatola madre, o se comincerà a marcire come uno zombie o qualcosa del genere—

Va bene. Non deve farsi piacere il suo atteggiamento per gestirlo.

Non sapeva che ci fosse qualcosa a cui preferirlo. Ma come viene fuori, quando Bruce alla fine perde quella anonima schermatura patinata, non è una bella cosa.

Comincia con solo una contrazione alla mascella. Clark in effetti lo sente, per prima cosa—Bruce che stringe i denti, per essere precisi. È solo un incontro dopo una missione, e Bruce lo conduce con la sua solita efficienza priva di espressione quando Clark suggerisce—

Be’. D’accordo, forse è un po’ tagliente. Cerca di formulare la frase in modo neutrale. Ci prova davvero. Ma il commento che butta lì sul tenere tutti gli altri al corrente dei propri movimenti probabilmente suona come un affondo al modo in cui Batman è filato via come una lepre senza preavviso, cercando di tagliare la via di fuga che i cattivi del giorno hanno cercato di prendere.

E Clark probabilmente non dovrebbe permettere alla discussione di degenerare così. È solo—

È solo che è così _soddisfacente_ , ottenere finalmente da Bruce una reazione che non sia così perfettamente, precisamente controllata da soffocarne ogni emozione. Anche se quell’emozione è rabbia.

Ma riesce ad ammettere che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto cominciare a strillare.

**tre**

Va a correre dopo.

Si dice che è per raffreddarsi, per darsi un’occasione di mettersi nel giusto stato mentale per tornare indietro e offrire le sue scuse a Bruce. Ma è più che—che è la sola che _può_ fare, l’unica cosa che vuole fare. Probabilmente ha appena ridotto ogni chance che ha di ricucire davvero i rapporti con Bruce in frantumi, e non c’è modo per sistemare le cose.

Così corre.

Corre come Superman può correre. Superman—e Flash.

Non ci pensa neppure finché non ha raggiunto l’Artico. Non sta facendo altro che girare in circolo, lasciando che il mondo si sfuochi in interminabili distese di neve di un bianco accecante e cielo infinito, la luce del sole chiara e pallida. E poi una scia crepitante lo sorpassa, e sa all’istante che deve trattarsi di Barry.

Non rallenta subito. Non che sia necessario; è Barry il più veloce tra loro, almeno all’interno dell’atmosfera terrestre. Qualcosa a che fare con la “forza-velocità” —Clark è comunque soggetto alla frizione, ma Barry no. O almeno quello è il succo che Clark ha capito dalla ben più lunga spiegazioni di Barry.

Barry lo doppia una volta o due, solo per far sapere a Clark che è lì. E quando Clark alla fine si ferma con una scivolata, lasciando che i suoi piedi scavino solchi nel ghiaccio perché sì, cavolo, c’è un altro crepitio bianco e Barry è accanto a lui.

“Così, ehi, wow,” fa Barry sfregando un piede nella neve. “Non pensavo davvero che potessi fare tutto quel rumore? Fai sempre quella cosa, sai, del reporter con la voce dolce. O, cioè, Superman è piuttosto severo, direi, ma comunque non grida così tanto.”

Clark fa una smorfia, e si sfrega la nuca. “Già,” dice. “Mi dispiace per quello. Non avrei dovuto—non avrei dovuto costringervi tutti a sentire quella roba.”

“Ehi, amico, anche se la riunione fosse stata già finita, credo avremmo comunque sentito quella roba,” risponde Barry. “Tipo, oltre i confini dello stato, credo ci sia gente che ha sentito quella roba.”

Clark sussulta e ridacchia allo stesso tempo, e Barry gli rivolge un ghigno, raggiante, visibilmente contento di aver alleggerito la situazione.

“Seriamente, però,” aggiunge dopo un attimo. “Stai bene?”

“Sì,” risponde Clark. “Sì, sto bene. Ero solo irritato. Ho lasciato che si accumulasse, e avrei dovuto fare di meglio. Siamo tutti adulti. Ho solo—" Si blocca e si morde un labbro, e scuote la testa. “Ho solo tante di quelle difficoltà a parlare con lui, e non so perché.”

“Be’, voglio dire, lui è strano forte,” dice Barry. “Vive da solo in una casa di vetro sopra una gigantesca caverna piena di pipistrelli dove tiene il suo equipaggiamento high tech per la lotta al crimine. Cioè, non solo solo, c’è Alfred, ma, già. Non è davvero il tipo con cui è più facile, tipo, capirsi? Cosa che a volte penso sia fatta di proposito, perché, davvero, una casa di vetro? Per quello che in pratica è l’uomo meno trasparente del pianeta, non ho ragione?”

Clark sbuffa dal naso. “Non dirlo a me,” fa. “Io posso vedere _attraverso_ di lui, e ancora non lo capisco.”

“Oh, amico,” fa Barry, mesto, ridendo. “Ti becchi tutti i giochi di parole migliori con i poteri, sul serio.”

Si sfoca fugacemente sul posto—per riscaldarsi, presume Clark, e quando puoi effettivamente sentire il freddo deve essere comodo essere in grado di far semplicemente accelerare un po’ le tue molecole. E Clark lo guarda, il suo viso aperto e onesto, luminoso ed entusiasta e sempre così sincero, e si sente dire, “Che cosa ti ha convinto a fare squadra con lui, comunque?”

“Io?” chiede Barry, battendo le palpebre, come se potesse esserci qualcun altro lì attorno a cui Clark potrebbe rivolgersi. “Be’—Voglio dire, me l’ha chiesto, per cominciare. Non sono molto bravo a dire di no. Non che ci abbia provato, comunque. Volevo farlo, direi. Volevo essere parte di qualcosa, e qualunque cosa di cui faccia parte anche Batman è un qualcosa piuttosto figo. E io—“ Si blocca e si morde le labbra, e scrolla un poco le spalle. “Voglio dire, ho questi poteri, e non fraintendermi, sono _grandiosi_ , ma io—Non lo so, solo mi sembrava di non sapere quello che stavo facendo. Praticamente stavo solo correndo di qua e di là cercando di non mandare tutto a pu—uhm, tutto al diavolo.”

“Io dico le parolacce, sai,” fa Clark con tono piatto.

Barry sussulta. “Lo so! Lo so che lo fai, è solo—qualche volta ti guardo e sono tipo ‘Gesù, quello è Superman, devi comportarti al meglio o perire’, e mi fa strano. Scusa! Scusa. Scommetto che potresti semplicemente star fermo a un incrocio in costume e tutti quanti comincerebbero a rispettare i limiti di velocità e a rallentare davvero quando scatta il giallo?” Si blocca e fa un gesto con la mano. “E quello non c’entra niente con quello di cui stavamo parlando! Ho solo—è venuto da me e me l’ha chiesto. _A me_. Batman è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto se volevo _far parte della sua squadra_.

“E lo so che lui è un po’ incasinato. Ma lo sono anch’io, giusto? E lui è uno incasinato che salva le persone, ed è davvero bravo a farlo, quando ci prova. E io sono solo un casino, adesso, ma forse potrei tipo salire di livello ed essere anch’io un casino che salva le persone.”

“Perché lui ti ha aiutato,” e Clark non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che gli uscisse così scettico, ma è solo che—

È solo che non è niente che avrebbe sul serio associato a Batman. Sì, hanno passato quindici minuti a combattere Steppenwolf assieme, e tutti gli hanno raccontato che è stato Bruce a radunarli, a metterli assieme per formare la Justice League. Ma lui era ancora morto; non l’aveva visto accadere, e in qualche modo quella conoscenza di seconda mano non è mai riuscita del tutto a superare i momenti steso a terra inchiodato sotto lo stivale di Batman, conscio in modo straziante e viscerale che stava per morire e non c’era niente che potesse fare per impedirlo.

Tranne che Barry sta annuendo. “Sì. Voglio dire, l’ha fatto. Lo fa. Gli avevo già detto che non sapevo che cosa stavo facendo, e lui mi ha detto di salvarne una.”

“Cosa?”

“Una persona,” spiega Barry. “Vai dentro, salva una persona, esci. Salvane un’altra. E continua finché non le hai salvate tutte.” Fa una pausa, e inclina la testa. “Suppongo che sia quello che ha sempre cercato di fare lui. Lui non può, sai, sollevare il pianeta, o strappare a metà alieni o che ne so. Tutto quello che può fare è cercare di salvare delle persone, quando ne ha l’occasione.”

“Giusto,” dice Clark lentamente.

“In più avevo bisogno di amici,” aggiunge Barry. “Cosa che, probabilmente, vale anche per lui.”

Clark sbuffa, e poi si sfrega il viso. “Scusa, non intendevo—probabilmente hai ragione. Mi viene solo da pensare che se avesse bisogno di amici, farebbe qualche sforzo in più.” È difficile immaginarlo, pensa Clark. Bruce, solo? Quando è tutto il tempo così riservato e così dannatamente difficile; quando ogni singola cosa che fa sembra progettata per _allontanare_ gli altri—

“Be’” fa Barry, “Suppongo che se sia andato in giro a fare Batman per conto suo per molto tempo?” Scrolla una spalla, sbilenco e un po’ imbarazzato. “Quando sei davvero abituato a far le cose in un modo, può essere difficile cambiare. L’inerzia, hai presente?”

Clark rovescia la testa all’indietro e guarda in alto il vasto cielo blu dell’Artico, e riflette sull’essere soli; sui segreti, e le abitudini difficili da superare. “Sì,” dice. “Suppongo di sì.”

**(evitarsi non equivale a una conversazione)**

Quel che ha detto Barry ha senso per Clark. Decide di provare a tenerlo a mente—di ricordarselo la prossima volta che Bruce lo ostacolerà, e di fare del suo meglio per dare a entrambi una chance di—di superare le vecchie abitudini.

Ma sarebbe molto più facile se Bruce non gli riservasse il trattamento del silenzio.

O non proprio il trattamento del silenzio. Ci vuole quasi una settimana perché Clark si renda conto di quello che sta succedendo: che Bruce non è mai da solo nello stesso posto di Clark, non si rivolge mai a lui da solo. Nemmeno come faceva prima, con quella implacabile e rigorosa compostezza. Menziona ogni questione alla squadra, li contatta per radio tutti assieme e fornisce una valutazione tattica che non è mai proprio diretta a Clark nello specifico. Non guarda neppure Clark. Oh, i suoi occhi gli passano sopra, Bruce non—non volta le spalle a Clark, niente di così manifesto o troppo ovvio. Ma Clark lo nota lo stesso.

Lo nota, e quasi vorrebbe che la cosa lo facesse arrabbiare. Quasi vorrebbe che non lo facesse sentire così tristemente rassegnato.

Solo un’altra tattica che deve aspettare si esaurisca. Può permetterselo. Presto o tardi, di sicuro, Bruce la smetterà con questa storia, o—o Clark avrà una vera ragione per prendere da parte Bruce, affrontare il discorso.

Una vera ragione, una che Bruce ascolterà. Una che non sia solo—che vuole farlo.

E questa risoluzione dura finché gli ultimi dieci piani della torre principale delle Wayne Enterprises a Gotham non esplodono.

**quattro**

Clark ne sente parlare non appena succede, quasi, perché si trova al Planet.

Ci vogliono quattro minuti insopportabilmente lunghi per trovare Lois e prenderla da parte, ma a malapena apre la bocca prima che lei annuisca, dicendo che lo coprirà con Perry e poi lo faccia girare e gli dia una spinta alle spalle, dicendo, “Vai, avanti. Va e basta.”

Lui va.

Superman arriva sulla scena un po’ in ritardo, a seconda di chi ci sta facendo caso. Wonder Woman e Flash sono già lì, dopotutto—anche se Barry è quasi invisibile alle telecamere, probabilmente, mentre corre su e giù dalla torre in sfarfallii di luce bianca.

Salvando una persona, pensa Clark, e poi un’altra, proprio come gli ha insegnato Bruce; e poi vorrebbe quasi prendersi a pugni in faccia.

Alla fine, Superman è a tutti gli effetti più utile come forza stabilizzatrice, strutturalmente parlando. Può sostenere quello che rimane della struttura superiore dell’edificio senza pesare su quello che sta al di sotto che è già stato indebolito dall’esplosione, per limitare il rischio di ulteriori collassi mentre i servizi d’emergenza stanno ancora lavorando.

E sembra—sembra un attimo prima che sia tutto finito. Tutti sono stati evacuati, i feriti spostati; gli incendi sono stati spenti, e qualcuno che ha fatto molto più lavoro di lui e correndo in prima persona molti più rischi per la propria sicurezza stringe la mano a Clark e gli dice, “Grazie, Superman. Possiamo cavarcela, da qui in poi.” E poi—

Poi non rimane altro che tornare alla Sala e aspettare.

Diana lo batte sul tempo anche lì: quando atterra e entra, lei sta già aspettando nella hall. “Bruce era nel suo ufficio,” dice immediatamente, “ma è ancora vivo,” e Clark non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto aveva cercato di non sapere, di non cercare la risposta, finché all’improvviso metà del suono del mondo gli ritorna all’orecchio precipitosamente.

Perché non aveva voluto cercare di ascoltare il battito del cuore di Bruce, non se non l’avrebbe trovato.

Rimane dov’è e si sfrega una mano sul viso, e si costringe a respirare. Lui—può darsi che non abbia respirato, sin da quando ha lasciato gli uffici del Planet. Di solito lo fa, un’abitudine involontaria, ma all’improvviso non ne è sicuro. “Quindi starà bene,” dice.

Diana lo guarda gravemente. “Non lo so,” risponde. “Alfred è con lui. Ha chiamato, e ha detto che era troppo presto per saperlo. Lo stabilizzeranno in ospedale, se possono, e poi lo porteranno qui. A quanto pare Bruce Wayne è molto esigente riguardo all’essere seguito dal suo staff medico privato.”

E per un isterico assurdo secondo, Clark quasi vorrebbe ridere. Perché, sì, naturalmente lo era. Quel Bruce Wayne. Che prima donna.

Diana allunga un braccio e gli stringe una spalla, e il calore della sua mano lo rafforza. “Se c’è una qualunque cosa che possiamo fare,” dice piano, “la faremo.”

“Certo,” dice Clark. E dopotutto, pensa, Bruce ha riportato lui indietro dalla morte; se dovesse, Clark comincia a credere che farebbe lo stesso per Bruce.

Magari è per questo che gli viene in mente di chiedere. Pensando alla propria morte, alla battaglia—e a Bruce, sicuro. Ma anche Diana era stata là con loro.

“Perché ci hai aiutati?” dice. “Con Doomsday, intendo. Lui ti conosceva, ma non si aspettava di vederti più di quanto me lo aspettassi io. Perché sei venuta?”

Diana lo guarda e ci riflette—la fronte che si aggrotta, le sopracciglia contratte, perché naturalmente la tratta come una domanda seria quanto ogni altra, e non solo Clark che farnetica istericamente. Naturalmente sarebbe stata determinata a dargli la migliore risposta che poteva.

“Perché non ho potuto andarmene,” dice alla fine. “Non sarebbe stato giusto. Sapevo che potevo aiutarvi, e, sapendolo, sarebbe stato sbagliato voltare la schiena e lasciarvi ad affrontare quella cosa da soli. Nessuno dovrebbe essere solo, contro un’oscurità così sconvolgente.”

Clark deglutisce, e chiude gli occhi.

“Anche Bruce lo sa,” dice Diana, a voce più bassa. “Era per questo che ci ha voluti riunire, a fronteggiare quello che vedeva davanti a noi. Tu ti sei trovato davanti alla stessa scelta, non è vero? Nessuno ti ha costretto a seguirci in Russia, da Steppenwolf. Ma ci hai aiutati.”

“Sì,” risponde Clark. “Sì, suppongo di sì.”

È strano pensarci in quei termini. Ma lui ha sempre avuto una scelta, non è vero? Ce l’ha anche ora. Può lasciare la Justice League, se lo vuole; non è mai stato costretto a sopportare l’atteggiamento di Bruce, con il suo sguardo fisso, o il suo stupido sorriso piatto o le sue stronzate. Avrebbe potuto andarsene in qualsiasi momento, e non dover mai più rivedere Bruce.

Ma non l’ha fatto. Perché non è mai stato quello che voleva davvero.

“Ehi!”

La voce di Barry si accavalla a se stessa con quel riconoscibile effetto doppler gracchiante che rimanda, e Clark e Diana si girano a guardarlo allo stesso tempo.

“È stabile,” dice Barry, acceso e senza fiato, urgente. “È stabile, lo trasferiranno alla Sala appena potranno.”

“Okay,” si costringe a dire Clark, ed è felice che sia la mano di Diana quella sotto la sua presa, perché se fosse quella di chiunque altro, è piuttosto sicuro che l’avrebbe già schiacciata.

**(se l’altra persona non può sentirti, non equivale a una conversazione)**

Bruce ha un aspetto da schifo.

Dovrebbe essere quella la cosa sconcertante. Lo hanno ripulito; non sta sanguinando apertamente o altro. Ma i lividi sono estesi, anche se di esposto ha solo la testa, la gola, e dove non è violaceo è pallido, stranamente inconsistente.

Ma Clark ha già visto Bruce sanguinare. Ha _fatto_ sanguinare Bruce.

E quello che fa davvero impressione di Bruce in queste condizioni non sono le ferite visibili, l’ago cannula, il dozilione di monitor, l’irregolare leggerezza del suo battito cardiaco nelle orecchie di Clark.

É—è la mancanza di tensione.

Non l’immobilità. Bruce si raccoglie sul posto nei panni di Batman, immobile come una statua; o sta in piedi davanti al tavolo della sala riunioni, fulminando Clark con lo sguardo, senza muovere un muscolo. Ma non è mai _fiacco_ , non così. È sempre teso in un modo o nell’altro, vivo, carico del potenziale di esplodere in movimento nell’istante in cui lo riterrà necessario.

È un coma indotto dai farmaci, da quel che ha capito Clark. Solo per tenerlo incosciente fino a che l’edema nel suo cervello avrà avuto una chance di ridursi.

Ma Clark guarda gli occhi chiusi di Bruce e la sua bocca molle, la sua mano abbandonata sopra il lenzuolo bianco e pulito, e deve impegnarsi per non rabbrividire. È così concentrato sul suono del battito del cuore di Bruce che continua a sentire mezzi eco di suoni distanti con la medesima frequenza—boati supersonici in lontananza, una dozzina di sordi battiti dalla città sopra di loro. E ogni cosa, persino le voci di Diana e Victor a un piano di distanza, suonano sottili e irreali, a confronto con il sonoro, travolgente rumore del cuore di Bruce che lo circonda.

“Ehi,” dice Clark.

Bruce non risponde. Ma avrebbe potuto non rispondere anche se avesse sentito, pensa Clark, e sente un angolo della propria bocca contrarsi, un piccolo sorriso ironico che lotta per farsi strada sulle sue labbra.

“Tu non mi piaci molto,” gli dice Clark. “Qualche volta penso persino che sia tu a volere che sia così. Sei testardo e irritante, e sei assurdo. Non ti capisco, tu sei—non penso di averti mai capito.

“Quindi non puoi andare da nessuna parte. D’accordo? Non puoi andare da nessuna parte finché non ti ho inquadrato. Voglio solo capirti, dannazione a te. E non ti libererai di me finché non scoprirò come costringerti a lasciarmelo fare.”

Si ritrova ad allungare una mano per quella di Bruce. Che è stupido, perché Bruce non può sentire il contatto e sicuramente anche se potesse non avrebbe nessun significato per lui; ma Clark la stringe lo stesso, sfrega il pollice sulle sue nocche, ed è vagamente sorpreso di quanto lo faccia sentire bene. Di quanto sia rassicurante, avere un promemoria fisico della solidità di Bruce, la semplice inequivocabile pressione delle dita di Bruce sotto le proprie—come se potesse tenere lì Bruce semplicemente rifiutando di lasciarlo andare.

“Ovviamente tu non puoi sentire niente di tutto questo,” aggiunge un po’ in ritardo, con una cauta stretta. “Ma io—suppongo voglia solo dire che dovrò ripetertelo ancora qualche volta. Tutte le volte che servirà, finché non ascolterai.”

**Cinque**

Non sa da quanto tempo è seduto lì, e il suo udito è ancora orientato su Bruce—quindi sobbalza un poco, quando la porta si apre.

“Ah, signor Kent. Mi perdoni, tornerò più tardi—"

“No, no,” dice Clark in fretta, e si alza, anche se non riesce a convincersi a lasciare la stupida, rassicurante mano di Bruce. “No, Alfred, va bene. Entra, per favore. Stavo—stavo solo pensando, tutto qui. Avevo solo bisogno di pensare.”

E Alfred si ferma con una mano ancora sulla maniglia, e poi chiude con attenzione la porta dietro di sé. “Come vuole, signor Kent,” mormora. Poi il suo sguardo schizza da Clark a Bruce, e reprime un sospiro. “Oh, si guardi, signore. Non posso nemmeno darle la colpa, questa volta,” a fa un piccolo sorriso, ironico e storto. “Toglie metà del divertimento.”

Clark non può far a meno di sollevare un sopracciglio. “Quanto spesso succedono cose del genere?”

Alfred resta in silenzio per un momento. “Troppo spesso,” risponde piano, e Clark sta per scusarsi quando l’altro alza lo sguardo e aggiunge con maggior leggerezza, “Ma meno spesso di quanto si potrebbe pensare.” Si blocca, e poi si avvicina di un passo, due, finché può allungare un braccio e posare una mano sulla spalla di Clark. “Padron Wayne ha un suo modo di sopravvivere alle cose, anche quando le probabilità sono contro di lui.”

Clark non può impedirsi di sbuffare una piccola risata non divertita, “Sicuro,” dice. “Come in un combattimento con Superman. O un combattimento che ha ucciso Superman, per quel che conta.”

Alfred fa una smorfia. “Suppongo non si sia scusato per quella faccenda?”

“Non esplicitamente,” gli conferma Clark.

“Naturalmente no,” mormora Alfred, sottovoce, e poi scuote appena la testa e guarda Clark negli occhi, con aria d’intesa. “Deve capire, signor Kent—Padron Bruce è sempre stato poco incline a credere nella validità delle mezze misure. Tutto quello che fa deve essere fatto con la massima competenza che possiede.

“Quando la considerava una minaccia, era determinato a neutralizzare quella minaccia, e di conseguenza un compromesso era impossibile. E ora che non è più così —"

“Cosa?” lo sprona gentilmente Clark, quando la pausa si prolunga più di quanto lui possa sopportare.

“Ora che non è più così,” dice Alfred, “immagino che percepisca il suo errore pressappoco nei medesimi termini—cioè che se non è possibile raddrizzarlo o correggerlo in modo totale come è stato commesso, esso sia indelebile, assoluto.”

Clark sbatte le palpebre. “Mi ha riportato in vita—"

“Le è costato mesi della sua vita,” dice Alfred delicatamente. “E una relazione che aveva un grande valore per lei.”

Clark sposta il peso da un piede all’altro e distoglie lo sguardo. “Io e Lois staremo bene,” dice, sentendosi stranamente sulla difensiva. “Magari le cose torneranno come prima, magari no. Questo riguarda noi, non lui.”

“Ha causato a sua madre moltissimo dolore. A sua madre, ai suoi amici, chiunque la conoscesse. Un genere di dolore,” aggiunge Alfred, ancora più delicatamente, “con cui Padron Wayne è ormai estremamente familiare in prima persona.”

Clark deglutisce.

Alfred gli offre un sorriso calmo, accorto, e poi abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo su Bruce. “E sono sicuro che sia anche conscio del fatto che Padron Wayne mente molto spesso, nell’ordinario svolgimento delle sue giornate. Le parole hanno, attraverso l’uso e l’abuso nelle sue mani, perso valore. Le scuse sono, nella sua mente, fondamentalmente prive di significato; è l’azione ad avere valore.”

“Quindi,” dice Clark lentamente, “ha comprato una banca.”

“Lo ha fatto?”

“Sì,” dice Clark. “Lo ha fatto.”

_È come un riflesso per me._ Comprare una banca, un lavoro, una storia di copertura—una serie di documenti per Clark Kent, anche se aveva fatto una faccia quando Clark aveva cercato di ringraziarlo, fatto cenno a Clark di andare e risposto che aveva un appuntamento che non poteva mancare, a meno che non ci fosse altro. La squadra, il loro equipaggiamento, la Sala della Giustizia.

E naturalmente, pensa Clark, un uomo che sceglie come hobby la persecuzione notturna dei malfattori nei panni di un vigilante mascherato dà più valore alle azioni che alle parole.

Alza gli occhi, e trova Alfred intento a guardare lui invece che Bruce. “Ma io non voglio una banca,” dice ad alta voce. “Voglio solo _parlare_ con lui.”

“Un compito arduo,” mormora saggiamente Alfred. “Ma per fortuna, signor Kent, se devo essere io a giudicare, allora lei è più che all’altezza della sfida.”

**e uno**

Bruce sta bene, alla fine.

Quasi del tutto bene, almeno. Non intende restare confinato a letto, una volta che ha ripreso conoscenza, benché il resto delle Lega sia perlomeno unita nell’affermare che possono cavarsela senza Batman finché non sia sarà ripreso completamente.

Clark tiene un orecchio puntato su di lui, comunque.

Che è il motivo per cui, la sera che Bruce quasi si ferisce di nuovo, Clark è lì nel giro di quindici secondi—più che abbastanza veloce per spingerlo di nuovo sulla sua sedia prima che provi ad alzarsi una seconda volta.

“Penso che tu abbia avuto la dimostrazione che non è una buona idea,” dice Clark.

“Non dovresti essere qui,” scatta Bruce.

Clark prende un lento respiro, e quando Bruce solleva lo sguardo per fulminarlo, riesce a sorridere invece di guardarlo male a sua volta. “Voglio solo essere d’aiuto se posso, tutto qui.”

“Stavi ascoltando,” dice Bruce, piatto.

Non ha torto, suppone Clark. “Già, sì. E mi scuserei, tranne che non mi dispiace.”

“Non ti dispiace.”

“No,” ammette Clark. “Ero preoccupato per te, Bruce. Lo eravamo tutti. Ero preoccupato per te, e sono felice che tu stia bene, ma ho visto quanto è stata brutta. Volevo tenerti sott’occhio—uh, o sott’orecchio, suppongo. Volevo essere sicuro che ci fosse qualcuno, se ne avessi avuto bisogno, e ho pensato che tanto valeva che fossi io.”

Si aspetta che Bruce continui a insistere. Che gli dica quanto vale la sua non-scusa, che se non se ne va sarà Bruce a cacciarlo in un modo o nell’altro.

Ma invece Bruce solleva lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi che si stringono. Clark vede i muscoli della sua mascella contrarsi una volta, una seconda, e poi, di tutte le cose, Bruce chiede, “Perché?”

Clark sbatte le palpebre. “Cosa?”

“Perché? Perché dovresti tenermi d’o—“ Bruce tronca la parola, le mani che si stringono a pugno tanto da far sbiancare le nocche, e manda uno sbuffo dal naso brusco e frustrato. “Non sono una tua responsabilità, Clark. Non sono una tua responsabilità, non sono un tuo fardello da portare, non sono tuo _amico_.”

“Potresti esserlo,” dice Clark.

Bruce lo fissa.

Ed è proprio allora, mente incontra gli occhi spalancati e del tutto sconcertati di Bruce, che per la prima volta viene in mente a Clark che forse lui è stato frustrante per Bruce tanto quanto Bruce lo è stato per lui —che Bruce lo abbia trovato altrettanto difficile, altrettanto incomprensibile e altrettanto irragionevole.

Ride.

Bruce non sembra trovarlo illuminante.

“Scusami,” dice Clark, e poi lo rovina ridendo di nuovo, passandosi una mano sulla bocca in un tentativo poco convinto di coprirne il suono. “Ho solo—non importa. Senti, Bruce, non voglio che tu diventi una mia responsabilità, d’accordo? Casomai—vorrei che fossimo uno la responsabilità dell’altro. Non sei un fardello, e non voglio che lo pensi. Voglio solo che tu non ti faccia di nuovo male. Neppure da solo.” Si interrompe e deglutisce, improvvisamente e inspiegabilmente nervoso, sfregandosi le mani in maniera assente. “E mi piacerebbe essere tuo amico, se tu me lo permettessi.”

Gli suona stupido non appena gli esce di bocca, una cosa semplicistica e da cortile della scuola da dire—perché non è suonato così quando l’ha detto Bruce?

Ma Bruce non lo prende in giro, non lo schernisce. “Se te lo _permettessi_ ,” dice, inespressivo.

“Be’, sì,” risponde Clark, e si sente ancora più stupido. “Voglio dire—non hai reso le cose facili, finora. O onestamente non lo stavi facendo apposta?”

Bruce è silenzioso, per un lungo momento. “Immagino,” dice, “di—di aver pensato che fosse meglio così.”

“Be’ io penso che ti sbagli,” risponde Clark senza mezzi termini.

Bruce alza lo sguardo su di lui, e nell’assenza della piatta freddezza a cui Clark aveva cominciato ad abituarsi, c’è—i suoi occhi sono—

Gli angoli della bocca di Bruce si arricciano all’improvviso, e Clark riflette vagamente che non era mai stato in grado prima di capire se Bruce avesse il senso dell’umorismo.

Deglutisce forte, la pelle che gli formicola, e oh. Oh.

Magari c’è più di una ragione per cui non è stato in grado di convincersi a lasciare in pace Bruce. Magari non si tratta solo di volere capire Bruce; magari ci sono—magari ci sono altre cose che vuole.

E magari avrà finalmente un’occasione di scoprire se anche Bruce potrebbe mai volere quelle cose.

Allunga un braccio e posa una mano sul pugno di Bruce, ancora serrato su uno dei braccioli della sedia. “Me lo permetti?” chiede Clark, lieve.

E Bruce sta seduto lì e lo guarda, e non sposta la mano. “Potresti rimpiangerlo, se lo facessi,” mormora, molto piano.

“Oh, sono piuttosto sicuro che ti sbagli anche su questo,” gli dice Clark, e sorride.


End file.
